


Not Alone

by kynologia



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Light Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kynologia/pseuds/kynologia
Summary: A McGenji drabble. Genji is having a bad night, and Jesse is there for him.





	Not Alone

Genji couldn't feel the cold as well as he used to.

Hanamura had always had the most beautiful, yet frigid winters - they were times that Genji cherished in childhood, playing out in the falling snow. No matter how far below freezing the temperature was, the youngest Shimada member never minded it; in fact, the biting winds only made him feel more lively. When he was much younger, even Hanzo partook in a snowball fight or two with his energetic brother, and those were the days that Genji felt the most. Each time an icy cold snowball would hit him, he couldn't help but giggle after a sharp _oof!_ and a swift return attack at his older brother.

Those days were gone now, of course. Hanzo was gone. Hanamura was gone. Even the blistering kiss of snowflakes on his face was gone.

Genji sat quietly on the roof of the Blackwatch Headquarters, trying his hardest to enjoy the gently falling snow that had begun. While the area wasn't much like Hanamura at all, the snow remained the same, round and fluffy flakes drifting silently in the night. So much had changed in his life, but not that.

Snowflakes sticking to his regrown lashes, Genji raised a joint to his mouth and took a deep drag, savoring the slight burn that he could still feel. Even though externally, his senses were dulled and dissociated from himself, the ninja still had the heat in his cybernetic lungs to appreciate.

Soft crunching met Genji's augmented hearing. Immediately tensing and on the ready to attack, he rested his free hand on the _wakizashi_ at his waist. The headquarters were secure enough, but Genji's own gained paranoia and hyper-vigilance never allowed a moment of true rest.

"Y' up here, Genji?" came a richly accented call, and instantly Genji relaxed. Instead of answering, he leaned back against the wall and took another hit, letting the smoke carry his tension up and away into the snowy night.

Jesse approached from the stairwell leading up to the near-empty roof. Despite his question, he already knew that Genji would be up here - it was a common spot for them to find each other, each of them individually needing the lofty silence that the roof provided. In the earlier days of Blackwatch, it was a strong point of bonding for them. Now, it was just tradition.

Knees cracking, Jesse took a seat next to his silent companion, staring out at the snow himself. The larger man shivered, drawing the serape he brought out closer against him. "You ain't cold, Genji?" he asked, offering the serape up to Genji. Met with the shake of a head, Jesse withdrew the cloth against himself.

Genji decided that he was in a neutral mood in that moment. He couldn't lie, he had been simmering in his own misery for a bit before Jesse had shown up. He missed feeling the cold, missed feeling anything, and couldn't help but dwell in it. However, as usual, the more outgoing cowboy that was his best friend and coworker managed to bring him out of his stupor.

He silently held the joint up in Jesse's direction. Met with a grin, Genji passed his friend the blunt, watching closely as hit took a deep hit himself. As Jesse exhaled, he let out a quiet groan, leaning further back against the wall.

"Good call," he mumbled, nodding at Genji. Genji managed to offer a crooked half-smile himself.

They continued like that for a while, puffing and passing, until the joint was burning low. It was Genji's turn for the last hit, but he was much more relaxed and loosened up than he had been before. At some point, Jesse had even moved close enough that they were leaning against each other, drawing in each other's heat and scent.

"Here," Genji said, inhaling the last hit deeply, then tilting Jesse's face towards his own. Without a word, Jesse leaned forward to close the gap, shutting his eyes and parting his lips.

Genji always enjoyed the surprising softness of Jesse's lips. He let himself get lost in them for a second before releasing his breath, blowing the smoke he had held into Jesse's mouth. The intimacy of it sent a light shiver down Genji's body - he knew for a fact he wasn't the cold, after all.

After the moment had passed, the two young Blackwatch members looked into each other's eyes. Despite everything they had both gone through, individually and together, it was the times like these that truly showed them that they didn't have to be alone anymore, if they didn't want to.

Tonight, neither Jesse nor Genji particularly felt like spending any more time alone. Senses swirling and heightened, they locked lips against, slowly and deeply. As they kissed, melting into each other with the shared smoke coursing through their veins, the gentle snow continued to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still alive and writing shit! a very short shit that is, and one i refuse to even reread because it was so quickly written rip.


End file.
